Yuyu High School
by TrigunTyphoon
Summary: Well, let's see...Yusuke and Co. are forced to go to school...as Freshman! There are only a couple classes available, so they all get stuck in the same classes, and I'm not sure what they are going to learn there! Will anyone crack and end up moving to Ca
1. Yusuke

Disclaimer thingy: No, I do not own anyone from Yuyu Hakusho, or anything regarding them, including it's creator, which I wish was me! So please do not sue me!^_^  
  
Let's see, this fic of mine starts out with a bored Yusuke, and the head of the school board happily rounding up kids to join his wonderful fantasy of school! (Don't we all...*rolls eyes*)  
  
Yusuke: Damn, this is boring. Koenma hasn't given me a job as spirit detective for ages.  
  
He was walking the streets of the city and had passed Main and Burnside at least 50 times. The old abandoned school that was on that street that was actually 'un-abandoned', looked really busy at the time, well more busy than 5 minutes ago. It seems that the school was being rebuilt and decorated, but for why? Yusuke was walking down the street with his hands behind his head when a shifty looking man approached him.  
  
Shifty Looking Man: Hi kid!  
  
Yusuke: What's up geezer?  
  
SLM: Huh? Geezer? Who are you calling geez-...er, I mean...how has your day been, son?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, damn boring that's what. I've walked past this building at least 50 times today, and I've noticed a couple changes...  
  
SLM: What kind of changes do you mean?  
  
The SLM asked this as if he had something to hide. Yusuke, noticing this, took what course of action he thought was proper.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah...well, I was thinkin that maybe me and a couple friends of mine might want to use this place as a sort of meeting place, or a spot to stay away from our parents...  
  
Yusuke rubbed his chin. Not that Hiei or Kurama HAD parents anyway. Maybe this could be a kind of place to hang out, stay over, or maybe even have a couple bouts with each other seeing as this place had a couple mat rooms. The SLM suddenly slid an unwary arm over Yusuke's shoulders.  
  
SLM: Well, I'm sorry kid, but this place is already under remodeling. It will be turned into the best high school there ever was!  
  
The SLM now opened his arms to the sky and had a dreamy looking gleam in his eyes. At that last statement, Yusuke, surprised by this, dropped his chin down to the ground like they do in those old classics, like bugs bunny and such.  
  
Yusuke: SCHOOL?! Here? How can you...? You can't...No one wants...SCHOOL?!  
  
The SLM nodded his head with his arms folded.  
  
SLM: That's right kid! You're the first kid I've met today, so you get the joy of knowing that you're the first kid to attend! Isn't that great?!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah...great...  
  
SLM: Well, here's all your paperwork, just have your parents fill out the forms and we'll be ready to see you tomorrow!  
  
Yusuke: TOMORROW?! The school's not even finished yet!  
  
SLM: Ah-hah, but there are enough classes finished with remodeling, so that all of you can start an early education!  
  
He stacks a 3-foot pile of paperwork and forms to fill out, onto Yusuke's reluctant arms.  
  
SLM: I'm sorry kid, but seeing as how there are many needy children out there, I'll need to get going to save all the little illiterate children there are in the world!  
  
The SLM shoots an arm up into the sky. He stands proudly(actually stupidly) as he begins his march down the street and turning the corner.  
  
Yusuke: Weird guy. Hell no, I am NOT going to school. Ah well, my mom won't fill out these papers anyway.  
  
Yusuke sighs as he trudges home with a 3-foot stack of papers to show to his mom. When was the last time he showed his mom anything? And what about Kuwabara, Hiei, or Kurama? Will they have to go to school, too? Find out in the next chapter of Yuyu High School! 


	2. Kurama

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding or relating to Yu Yu Hakusho, so once again, don't sue me. ^_^  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*******  
  
Kurama was sitting around at home sipping some fresh green tea. His mom had left for Osaka a day ago and he was left to take care of the house. Kurama and Hiei have parted ways after the Dark Tournament.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder what Hiei is up to right now. Maybe taking care of Yukina, perhaps?"  
  
He got up out of his chair and stretched. His shirt was pulled upwards that caused some of his nicely toned stomach to show, that would also cause any drooling fan girls to drool. Kurama finished his tea and decided to go out for a walk at the park.  
  
"Will it be okay if I just leave the house like this?"  
  
Kurama ran a hand through his beautiful red hair and picked up his coat off the rack. He pushed his chair in, and pulled out a notepad and pen from a side drawer. Kurama thought for a moment, putting the pen to his lips.  
  
"What should I write? Mother gets back at eight tomorrow morning. I'll be home by then."  
  
He decided not to leave a note and left, making sure to lock the door behind him. Kurama headed down the street to the nearest park. The sakura trees will be in bloom about now, so it was a good idea to see them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding or relating to Yu Yu Hakusho, so once again, don't sue me. ^_^  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*******  
  
Kurama was sitting around at home sipping some fresh green tea. His mom had left for Osaka a day ago and he was left to take care of the house. Kurama and Hiei have parted ways after the Dark Tournament.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder what Hiei is up to right now. Maybe taking care of Yukina, perhaps?"  
  
He got up out of his chair and stretched. His shirt was pulled upwards that caused some of his nicely toned stomach to show, that would also cause any drooling fan girls to drool. Kurama finished his tea and decided to go out for a walk at the park.  
  
"Will it be okay if I just leave the house like this?"  
  
Kurama ran a hand through his beautiful red hair and picked up his coat off the rack. He pushed his chair in, and pulled out a notepad and pen from a side drawer. Kurama thought for a moment, putting the pen to his lips.  
  
"What should I write? Mother gets back at eight tomorrow morning. I'll be home by then."  
  
He decided not to leave a note and left, making sure to lock the door behind him. Kurama headed down the street to the nearest park. The sakura trees will be in bloom about now, so it was a good idea to see them.  
  
"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Hiei in a long while."  
  
Kurama turned at the corner and headed down that street. He could see the park further down and could also see many trees in bloom. When he had arrived, he sat down on a swing to take in the beauty of the flowers.  
  
"Excuse me, son."  
  
He turned around and found a very shifty looking man staring back at him. Kurama almost nearly fell off of the swing he was sitting on, for the shifty looking man's face was almost touching his own.  
  
"Ah...yes?"  
  
"Do you go to school?"  
  
"Umm...no, not really..."  
  
"Great! Then you'll be starting school tomorrow!"  
  
"School? But wait a minute, sir! I'm..."  
  
"You could be lying you little scamp. I know you're young enough to go to school, so here!"  
  
Kurama nearly fell over from the huge stack of papers that were tossed to him. He took a look at each paper and noticed that each and every one was exactly the same. Kurama was about to give the papers back because he was too old for school anyway, but the man had already gone.  
  
"Wow. That was extremely sudden. And the fact that I'm going to school tomorrow, will mother wish for me to go to school?"  
  
He trudged back up the street with his huge pile of papers. Kurama was confused. How could a stranger just come up to someone and make him or her get an education? He didn't look like he was a child did he?  
  
"I guess I must ask mother's opinion on this matter."  
  
Kurama got back home and set down the papers on the table. He took off his coat and found a sign on the back of it. The sign read: 'Kick Me'. The red- head was oblivious of the fact that someone had succeeded in placing a sign on his back.  
  
"That must be why that man though I was a child or something."  
  
He went to the kitchen and began making some more green tea. Kurama thought he might also go get something to eat, so while the tea was being steeping, he pulled on his coat once again and headed out.  
  
"What to eat? I guess I'll just get some sushi and sashimi."  
  
Kurama was walking in the opposite direction of the park. He almost started humming a tune when he noticed something down the street ahead of him. A kid walking around with a huge tower of papers.  
  
"That man must be everywhere..."  
  
He ran down the street to where the child last was. Kurama gasped at the sight, all the children who lived on this street held stacks of paper, all the same height. The shifty looking man must've come down here.  
  
"It's that man, no doubt. But what is he trying to accomplish?"  
  
Kurama had his sushi and sashimi and found more children with the school papers to sign. He was becoming more and more confused. So then he decided to visit the others. Yusuke and Kuwabara are the right age, and Hiei looks like he should be in first grade. So that man must've met them already if not later.  
  
"Yusuke should be the first person to meet." 


End file.
